Castlevania: Blood Tapestries
by Kurei The Dark Angel
Summary: Follow Phoenix Fernandez in his tale of darkness, as he finds his fate and begins to untie it, realizing his past was more then what it had been revealed to be.(sorry about the sudden cut of, but I need sleep and I should have alot more very soon)


**__**

Blood Tapestries

Prologue

The night seemed to flourish and come alive to announce its presence, that danger lurked in every crevice and every shadow. It was foretelling the future of things to come, it revealed a fate of blood and despair, for humanity was soon to be in twined with the fate of the one unholy creature, the embodiment of evil. And yet it was a spawn of humanity that created this evil, though he bestowed it upon himself for this to happen. He was called many things, all as inaccurate as the emotions of humans. The only title that should of been given to him was the drinker of blood. This one human was now without burden from his mortal coil, his one connection to all life had freely left him to float in the blackness of eternity. Leaving him to be cruel and to hate. 

He was now free to roam forever, to be driven into insanity. But for what it is worth this must not be entirely true, this drinker of blood, this vampires and all vampires, still live with the emotional burden of humanity, why has such a fate fallen over this kind, they were brought to this world to cause pain and suffering, blood and chaos. The emotions of vampires, ascended beyond that of a humans. To cast the shackles of their un-free mind, but somehow, somewhere in there empty mind must of been a small box containing a life of once they had lived. That if ever one day, that the key had found its way to the lock, it would cast of the chains if only for a second to release kindness, sympathy and most importantly love. Why was this box in the deepest reaches of the mind, no one will ever know. 

But for the reasons of the emotions being there could have many reasons, such as a torture for all eternity, to know that you were a soulless beast and still did something that should never happen. It would tear the vampire up inside, always trying to forget. I guess this was there punishment for becoming evil, more importantly letting themselves ascend all humanity. But Dracula was the one that now had the emotions set within him. He had found his true love a mortal women, she had given birth to his son Alucard. 

Alucard though a vampire had no attributes to one, he was one in all his own, eternal life was still his fate, but he was much like a human. Though his mother died on the cross wrongfully accused he had no ill will to the people that had done this, he just knew that they would die while he would walk on there graves. But this was only how his mother died. 

His father though was another story Dracula had been many times exiled to a deep slumber that was meant to last 100 years. But almost never to avail, this time he had awakened to be more powerful and deceptive then before. Still a great warrior had been an instrument to lay the path down for the defeat of the great count. The one that though was bestowed with the responsibilities of his next 100 years of sleep, was his own son. It was not accepted as burden for Alucard though, but more though as an accomplishment. Not in his own eyes though, it was death of his father, most would think that to be a great burden, but to him just another needy death. Now he returned to slumber to hopefully never be needed to wake again.

- Chronicles of Rebirth: 9;14

The man closed the book after he finished reading the segment of it, he was deep in curiosity of what this meant to have found such a book and read such things was amazing and he was desperately wanting to tell somebody now of his great discovery. The wind from his back slowly blew open the windows making a long creaking sound, he jumped from his feet in fright. When the lanterns placed around him were blown out he began to clutter around to try and relight them, to grasping hands from the darkness reached around his neck and snapped it without a sound letting him fall from the two story window below the hands of darkness snatched up the books brining it into the covers of darkness. As it disappeared completely. Two red eyes glowed in the darkness as the thing walked through to the balcony and jumped of the cliffs with the brown leathered book. 

The tree's randomly scattered about alive and thriving on the nourishment of the untold amounts of rain that fell from the black cloud covers of the sky. The storm seemed to wrap around the foul castle that was laid out in front of a cliff with its gray face of emotions sending an impulse through the great sea beyond. The castle seemed to speak to any un-wanting travelers in its midst. The wind would heave a great tune from within its essence, the lyrics were silent, silent as the night should of been. Nothing seemed to gnaw away at the figure standing before the great mass of stone, nothing that was, but physical exhaustion. It seemed that it was taking its toll as the black figure stood drenched in the rain. Dressed in darkness he stood seeming to stare at the castle as his heavy breaths became visible from the dampness. 

The lighting flashed across the great dark sky illuminating all that surrounded, the trees, the greenery, the ground, and most importantly his face. The man seemed to have a smirk across his face as he store into the gray abyss. His black brilliant hair stretched down to his neck As he stood at a height of 6'5. It blew across his face as the lighting struck once again, with the unsettling coming of thunder. His nose somewhat small and his mouth the perfect size. His eyes were a strange pulsating black as he stood in his strange non moving pose..

The clothes that he was wearing was a long dark cape, with a long red in lining set inside of it. It seemed to dance as the wind tried to pass through it. Within his long cape he wore a dark red outfit and long cut sleeves rolled back to reveal white cuffs. His chest was open to reveal to flaps pressed against his body with a white pattern . The rest of his outfit around his body was decorated with an elegant pattern. 

A small rumble slit through the ground. His statue like state was broken as he slowly moved somewhat backwards, with a slow turn he walked of into the distant as the once again the lighting flashed across the sky. It wasn't even a second when something incomprehensible had just happened. The lighting at light speed had struck the highest target in the opening field directly in front of the castle and its cliff. To which had been the dark figure in the field. His hand had moved in a blur creating multiple images of its original copy. Placing it above his head and stabling it the lighting slammed into his palm, the energy of the elemental force had dead stopped just above his hand and then immediately was drained into his palms. 

From his pocket he produced two white gloves and held them out in front of him as he slipped them on and walked of in to the deepness of the forest. Speaking out loud "Alucard you destroyed your father which in return should of destroyed me, but the bond was almost gone between us and I prevailed and lived. It's to bad the your so called victory was in vain, because now I'm going to sleep and then awake to destroy this pathetic world."


End file.
